The Fate of One Warrior
by Swirl Breeze
Summary: A single battle takes away the love of a Clan leader. But what will he do? Stay and fight for his clan? Or carry onto the love of his lost mate? - Rewritten story! Plot by Warriorfanwriterforever, rewritten by kikitaruiz! Review!


** This story is not mine. It belongs entirely to Warriorfanwriterforever. It was agreed that I could rewrite this story (make it longer and more detailed) but only that all credit goes to Warriorfanwriterforever. I hope you like this!**

Thunder rumbled throughout the darkened sky as the black warrior forcefully pushed his way through the mass of battling cats. All around him were cries; cries of agony, terror, and determination. He pushed onward, impatiently blinking the relentless rain out of his eyes.

He let out a cry of pain as claws slashed through his shoulder. He reared up, twisting, and met the white warrior whose eyes burned with fire. He attacked, his paws meeting every uncovered bit of fur. The white warrior was on the defense now, as claws swiped through now blood covered white fur. The white warrior whimpered and turned tail.

The black warrior turned, looking at his surroundings. Cats were everywhere, whirling and fighting fiercely. _Why? _The cat wondered in sadness. The cats were locked in battle together, not being able to separate them into the clans they knew and loved. The cat stood tall. _Why must this happen?_

A wail called his attention away from the battle. He whipped his head around, looking desperately for the call. _Where is she?! _He found her. A beautiful light brown tabby she-cat was pinned underneath a massive silver tabby tom. His face was contorted into a snarl as he plunged his claws into the brown she-cat's throat. She screeched, her body shaking violently.

"No!"

The black warrior leaped, landing strongly on the silver tabby's back.

"Silverfang, stop! You can't harm her!" He stumbled off his deputy. Silverfang stared at him through wide eyes. "Ravenstar? Have you gone insane?" Silverfang narrowed his eyes. "Do you know this she-cat?"

Ravenstar crouched beside his mate. His eyes watered with grief and sadness. "Yes." His voice came out as a whisper. "I do." Silverfang bared his teeth.

"How could you?! A Clan leader at that! You broke the warrior code!" The silver tabby arched his back. "You traitor!" Without attacking, he swiftly turned into battle and was lost from sight.

Ravenstar looked back at the brown tabby. She was gasping for air, a horrible wound pulsing blood from her neck. Blood trailed from her mouth and her big light blue eyes were flickering. She was panting heavily and Ravenstar gently laid a paw on her chest. Her heart was beating fast.

Panic engulfed him. "No Flowerheart! You can't leave me!" She looked at him, tears falling down her face. Ravenstar continued. "Please don't leave me, please stay by my side!" Greif was threatening to consume him for eternity. Flowerheart glanced down at the fast growing pool of blood, her own blood. Then she turned her beautiful blue gaze to her mate.

"I will-always be by your side." She shuddered and her head fell. Her eyes slowly faded, leaving dull, lifeless orbs behind. Ravenstar stared in horror. "Flowerheart! No!"

Rage filled his bones and blood as he heard a pawstep behind him. Silverfang's voice reached him from behind.

"She was an enemy warrior, from a different clan. She broke the warrior code! She deserved to be punished."

Ravenstar gently licked his mate's cheek and turned to his deputy. His eyes were cold with a vengeance. "Silverfang." The name was disgusting on his tongue. The silver tabby was standing a few tail-lengths away, eyes narrowed distrustfully at his leader. Ravenstar spat out the next words. "And does killing meet the requirements of punishment?!" Ravenstar was shaking in fury. "The code says to never kill a cat in battle. Where is your honor?!"

Silverfang blinked. "I-" Ravenstar wasn't done. "For what you have done, you can no longer be deputy of ThunderClan. I sentence you to exile!" Silverfang stared in shock. "Ravenstar- I" Ravenstar whipped his tail, baring his fangs. "Enough. Leave my clan and never come back." The silver tabby spat at the ground and slinked away.

Ravenstar hunched his shoulders. Looking back at the huddled lump of fur that was his mate, he spoke softly. "Whitesnow." Miraculously, the white warrior with blue eyes heard him and raced to meet him. He was covered in blood; one eye was badly scratched. "Yes Ravenstar? What is it?"

ThunderClan's leader sighed heavily. "I appoint you as ThunderClan's next leader." Whitesnow's shock and disbelief was immediate. "Ravenstar! I can't! What about Silverfang?" Ravenstar just shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. I am a leader who broke the warrior code. I do not deserve to lead ThunderClan." His eyes searched Whitesnow's. "But you do. Chose your deputy wisely and guide the clan." Ravenstar bowed his head to Whitesnow. He whispered.

"I wish you well." He turned to his mate. Tears fell onto her blood stained fur. Ravenstar licked her ear for the last time. Straightening, he began to walk into the thick of battle. Whitesnow called out to him.

"Ravenstar, where will you go?" Ravenstar didn't look back, he only muttered out the words.

"To the stars."

**Please review and like it you enjoyed reading it! Please remember, this is not mine! It belongs to Warriorfanwriterforever!**


End file.
